Question: $\dfrac{2}{6} - \dfrac{2}{12} = {?}$
$ = {\dfrac{2 \times 2}{6 \times 2}} - {\dfrac{2 \times 1}{12 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{4}{12}} - {\dfrac{2}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{4} - {2}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{2}{12}$